SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
It is an object of the present invention to provide a platen for a printer which is easy to accomplish accurately, simple in construction to save time and labor necessary for production, and light weight to reduce the load acting on the platen and to cut down the cost.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a platen for a printer comprising a tubular body section, shaft sections extending from opposite ends of the body section away from each other and coaxially with the body section, the shaft sections being smaller in diameter than the body section, and an elastic layer provided on outer periphery of the body section.